It is becoming more popular for users to carry a video camera with them. For example, head mounted cameras are becoming more popular. Of course, users may also carry other devices, such as cellular telephones, that are capable of capturing video. Herein, a video capture device that may be carried by or worn by a person is referred to as a “mobile video capture device.” Sharing the video stream captured by a mobile video capture device with a remote display device allows others to see life from the eyes of another person. While this content is compelling, it also presents new challenges to improve accessibility, usability and viewpoint control. One specific problem is that the video stream may appear very unstable at the remote display due to motion of the person having the mobile video capture device.
It is also becoming more common for users to carry electronic devices that are capable of displaying video. Head-mounted display (HMD) devices are one such example. Viewing video content through HMDs presents challenges. This is especially true when viewing video was captured from a mobile video capture device. An HMD is one example of a “mobile video display device.” Other examples of mobile video display devices include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, laptop computers, and notebook computers.